


Distraction

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [4]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, F/M, Reader-Insert, Tit-jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Eunbi wants to study with you, but she's more interested in a different kind of material.





	Distraction

“I’m tired of studying,” Eunbi whined. She was too cute when she puffed her cheeks and pouted. 

“Already? It’s only been an hour,” you teased. Eunbi probably studied more than she needed to. She was naturally smart, a gift that thankfully rubbed off on you. The last final the two of you took had you claim both of the highest grades, something Eunbi modestly didn’t allow herself to take credit for. 

“Let’s take a break then,” you tell her. You weren’t really in a studying mood either. 

Over the past few semesters you had developed a certain kind of relationship. You weren’t quite dating, but you were definitely more than friends. Or at least friends who saw each other naked on a semi regular basis. 

Being with her was the only thing that helped make it through the long semester. She would often spend the mornings with you, skipping her morning classes to spend time indulging in morning sex or just cuddling. You made sure the time she spent with you never interferred with her grades. 

“I wanna study something else instead,” Eunbi says. 

“And what’s that?” 

“How about your naked body,” Eunbi says as she shoves books and paper notebooks off the bed, sending them flying. As soon as the bed is cleared she pounces on you, straddling your lap and pinning your arms over your head. 

Eunbi was only a year older, but she often took the dominant role in your little relationship, which you were not only happy with but enjoyed. 

With her intense gaze locked onto you, Eunbi plants her soft lips against yours, and upon their contact you feel her tongue intrude and meet your own. She almost rips your shirt off as she tosses it, frantically unbuttoning your pants and yanking them down to your ankles. 

“Let’s study how fast I can make you rock hard,” Eunbi says as she drags her nails down your chest and stomach, veering down until she meets your crotch.

With a big smirk on her face Eunbi, reaches and grabs a handful of your crotch gently massaging your cock as she feels your erection forming. Satisfied with your bulge she pulls them down, helping you out of both your pants and boxers as she disposes them. 

Eunbi kneels between your legs and takes your already stiff cock into her hand, pumping delightfully until all the blood has rushed to your loins, giving your erection full attention.

“Good, it didn’t take very long did it?” Eunbi asks, a sly smile on her cute face. 

Eunbi gives your cock slow, gently strokes, building up your pleasure gradually, listening to your soft moans as she pumps you up and down. 

“Feel good?” Eunbi asks and grins from ear to ear, discovering just how much easy she could tease you, how slow and delicate a handjob she could give.

"It does." 

She spits on your cock a few times to lubricate it as she worked it, pressing her tongue against your slit to collect a bit of your precum that leaked out. 

“You’re always so hard for me,” Eunbi says, using her tongue to swirl around your sensitive head, teasing you by pressing her lips against your tip and giving deep kisses, but not yet taking you inside her mouth. 

Eunbi was a master of pleasure, but she always loved to make you earn it most of the time. There were times were she just laid there and had you do all the work. It wasn’t out of the norm that the two of you would spend entire days in bed, doing nothing but having lazy sex. This wasn’t going to be one of those times though. 

“I love hearing you moan,” Eunbi says as she continues to slowly jerk off your cock and you continue to leak for her, eyes focused on you the whole time. Minutes went by and Eunbi finally began to work her tongue more, dragging it up your length and licking the entirety of your cock.

Eunbi continued teasing your cock, her soft wet tongue exploring up and down your base while she ran one finger around the head of your leaking cock. She gives your cock handful more of slow, agonizing strokes before letting your cock flop against your stomach, giving it one more slow drag from base to tip. 

She was ready to award your patience, grabbing a hair tie off her wrist and making a show of tying her hair in a cute low ponytail. She smiles before grabbing your cock off your body, and immediately diving in, wrapping her pretty lips around your tip, and Eunbi starts to suck your cock. 

You immediately groan and let out a deep breath at the feeling of Eunbi’s sensual assault on your cock. She wasn’t done teasing, not by any stretch. Eunbi sucked your cock agonizingly slow, watching your face contort in pleasure as her tightly wrapped lips work your cock.

As if her pace wasn’t torturous enough, she had deliberately tied her white shirt tighter, purposely choosing to not equip herself with a bra. Her large breasts were outlined and her hard nipples poking through the fabric, wanting to escape. Eunbi knew all the right buttons to push.

Eunbi’s blowjob renders your words useless, only able to let out a series of grunts and groans as she slowly sucked you off. A hand on your thigh, unwilling to take her lips past your sensitive tip and bobbing her head up and down ever so gently. 

Her pace was torturous. You wanted to hold the back of her head and push her all the way down your cock, make her nose press against your crotch but you don't. You know she would tease and taunt you for days at not being able to control yourself. 

“Am I making you feel good?” Eunbi asks as she jerks off your cock, kissing up and down your shaft. 

You were too frustrated to answer, which caused Eunbi to chuckle. 

“I wanna make you feel even better then , ” she says, quickly stripping her top off to expose her tits in their glory. You were always surprised by just how big they were, even though you’d seen them dozens of times. 

She runs her hands over her breasts, giving both a firm squeeze before taking your hard cock and trapping in between. 

You involuntarily let out a loud moan at the feeling of Eunbi’s tits wrapped around your cock. She spits several times on your cock, helping lubricate it and starts to grind her chest against your body. 

Eunbi knew way too many ways to please you. Whether it be her mouth, her pussy, her tits, even occasionally her thighs. She knew how to make you feel good with every single part of her sexy body. 

Her titjob wasn’t the same painful slow pace as she sucked you moments ago. She was more than happy to go at a brisk speed as she squeezed her tits tight around your dick, using her hands to keep you in place to make sure you belonged inside her deep cleavage. 

Eunbi knew every little thing to make you feel wonderful. She'd made you cum using only her tits more times than you could count, and you had to control yourself before she did it one more time. 

Eunbi's very well endowed chest had such a swallowing grip on your cock as it disappeared between her soft round breasts. Every exit out of her warm cleavage Eunbi tried her best to run her tongue against your tip, sending an additional burst of pleasure. 

"You like fucking my big tits don't you?" Eunbi asked, enjoying the moans and groans that came out of you as she enveloped your cock with them, making your shaft completely disappear. 

"You know I do. God, they feel so good Eunbi."

You feel like you could burst at any moment. Eunbi could tell, what with how much you were leaking between her cleavage, and she mercifully gives your hard cock a break. 

“Don't cum yet, we need to study one more thing,” Eunbi says, the enthusiasm in her voice clear. 

“Oh?” 

“Let’s study how deep your cock will fit inside my tight pussy.”

Eunbi doesn’t give you a chance to respond, gracefully getting into position. In a flash she shreds her shorts and underwear, her beautiful naked body in full display, She spreads her legs and hovers her wet pussy just above your cock, placing each leg next to each one of your thighs. As always, Eunbi takes her time with everything, rubbing your tip gingerly against her warm entrance. 

She softly moans as she lowers herself onto the tip of your cock, spreading her lips open with it. 

Eunbi has the biggest smirk on her lips, in one abrupt movement she slams her body down on yours, breaching her entrance with every last inch of your hard cock. 

"Fuck, this never gets old," Eunbi says with a moan as she adjusts for a bit. She was right, you always savored the first penetration into her pussy. You never could get enough of just how tight and wet she always was, even after multiple sessions she was always so  dripping wet. 

Eunbi finds a comfortable position, moving forward and pressing both hands on your chest. 

“Ready?” she asks. 

“Always.” 

Eunbi starts out slow, and for a moment you thought she was going to have the same frustrating slow pace as she jerked and sucked you off. 

“Don’t worry...I’m gonna ride the fuck out of your cock.” Eunbi says, as if she knew your thoughts.

To demonstrate she wasn’t bluffing, Eunbi ups her pace a bit at a time, until her momentum takes her full speed, riding your cock with a fury like no other. Gone was the teasing and the slow movement, replaced with a ferocity. You watched as your cock disappeared between her soft gripping lips, coating your cock with abundant juices as they squeezed your shaft with every entry into her tight warm hole.

“How’s that feel?” Eunbi asks, as her creamy thighs smacked against your own. 

“Fucking amazing. God, Eunbi you’re tight. So fucking tight.”

She smiles as she runs her hand through her hair, finding the most perfect rhythm. Eunbi filled herself all the way to the hilt again and again, her tits bouncing beautifully as she tilts her head back and moans erotically. She was merciless as she bounced on your dick, her soft wet lips taking hold of your cock and squeezing it firmly, demonstrating she owned it.

Eunbi cups your face as she fucked herself with your dick, stretching herself out as her soft lips pressed against yours, biting your lower lip while her tongue infiltrated your mouth. She tasted sweet.

As your bodies connected, the sounds of skin slapping against skin blended with moans from both parties to form an orchestra of lust and desire. 

“God, that’s deep. You like when I ride you? When I  use you?” 

“Yes, use me all you want, Eunbi.” 

“Oh, I fucking will. Now make me  cum, ” Eunbi says as she grabs hold of your shoulders, bringing her body forward and without any notice she smothers your face with her breasts. 

She buries you in her deep cleavage. You do what you can, darting your tongue out to taste the warm soft flesh of her bountiful breasts, already damp with sweat that pressed against your face. 

Eunbi backs off a bit, letting her tits display in full view. You take them both in each hand, squeezing them, caressing them. Trying to focus on her beautiful set on her chest as her tight walls continue to slam against your dick. 

You take your time to absolutely worship Eunbi’s tits while she rode you. Running your tongue over both soft fleshy mounds until you reached the hard nub of one breast that presented itself to you. 

You downright devour her tits, doing any and everything you can to her hard pink nipples. Licking and suckling on them, nibbling and slurping on them. It drove Eunbi wild, you felt her pussy clamp harder and she became immediately wetter. You squeezed her tits together and alternated flicking her nipples, swirling against them, refusing to stop until they were absolutely doused in your saliva. 

Eunbi drops back, just enough to distance her spit-drenched tits from your mouth, as if to say that’s all you get. You frowned as her cute face smirks. She was always such a damn tease. 

Eunbi moves back, straightening her back to give you the best view of her bouncing breasts as she braces herself on your thighs. 

“Ah, I’m close!” 

Eunbi slams herself again and again, her pussy swallowing your cock deep inside her, lustful eyes centered only on you. She was almost there, her slick pussy was squeezing the life out of your dick, and in a few short moments she arrives at her beautiful climax. 

“Oh god! I’m cumming!” 

Eunbi shrieks as an intense orgasm takes control of her body, causing her to spasm and tremble, while a non stop flood of deep moans escapes. The intensity almost causes you to have your own, but you miraculously hold on on, not wanting to quite give in yet, still wanting to savor the moments of her tight pussy as her juices completely drench your cock. 

She rides out her orgasm for what seems like minutes, slowly grinding her hips as her aftershocks finally cease.

“Fuck...you made me cum so much,” Eunbi says, her voice a mere whisper at this point.

“Now I wanna make you do the same,” she says, biting her lip deeply. Her chest was still heaving, causing her immaculate breasts to bounce non stop. 

She gently starts her pace again, still recovering from her intense orgasm. Once she regains her stamina you grab two handfuls of her ass, lifting her up to help her bounce on your dick. As the majority of your shaft leaves her body, you slammed her back down on your cock, deeply impaling her again. 

The two of you gasp at the new feeling, and within a few thrusts you both reach a matching rhythm. Eunbi lifting herself off, as you squeeze her cheeks and penetrate her pussy, all the way down to fill her with every inch of your cock. 

Eunbi was somehow tighter, somehow wetter post-orgasm. The way her cute features turned lustful after every movement deep inside her tight pussy. Both your moans and rhythms were in unison. Eunbi floods your cock as you fuck her, loud slaps against your body with every deep thrust filling her as much as possible. 

“You must be close. I know that cock can’t last much longer inside my tight wet pussy,” Eunbi says, almost taunting you. She was right, as much as you wanted to deny it. 

Eunbi breaks the rhythm, taking control of your cock once again as she bounces fiercely on your dick. 

You groaned. You were moments away from climax, and as much as you wanted to keep feeling her tight pussy wrapped around your dick there was no stopping it. 

"Eunbi...I'm close…fuck I'm about to cum."

"Wanna cum inside me?" She asks. You did, you always did, but you couldn't tear your eyes away from her soft bouncing breasts. 

"No...I...wanna cum on your tits."

Eunbi was a bit disappointed but still smiles. "Cum on my tits then," she says as she climbs off you, grabbing your slick cock and targeting it towards her wonderful ample breasts. 

You couldn't even count the seconds to orgasm as she stroked you over her chest, Eunbi helped you reach release almost immediately.

"Cover my tits," she says with a proud smile that sets off an eruption. Your pulsating cock explodes all over Eunbi’s tits, raining down hot thick strands of semen to glaze her big beautiful breasts, each stream marking her tits with sticky hot cum. 

Eunbi doesn't stop until she's milked you dry, making sure every drop stains her sexy body. Only then does she wind down, jerking you off to completion, rubbing your now very sensitive cock against her stiff nipples. 

"Fuck…Eunbi…" were the last words you spoke as you lose your breath, watching Eunbi rub your sticky load onto her chest, saving just a little on her fingers as she tastes it. 

"Yum."

Eunbi crashes on top of you, her delicious tits mashed against your own chest. She wanted a quick shower, but you didn’t want her to leave. The shower could wait, you had a feeling it wouldn’t be the last “study session” of the night anyways. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Pizza after sex just tasted better. You and Eunbi ate straight out of the box, still both naked and feeding each other slices. You had to force yourself to get up from underneath her soft body and put on whatever you could find to answer the door. 

"Wanna go again?" Eunbi asks, waiting for you to finish your slice. 

A bit of a cheese drips, and Eunbi sneakily steals it. 

"Absolutely. Give me a few minutes to digest all this."

You never even made it back to the bed as you discarded the pizza box. Your boxers disappeared as quickly as the food did. 

First it was on a chair, then against your desk, and you ultimately found yourself fucking Eunbi from behind against the glass door to your apartment balcony. Her warm naked body pinned hard against the glass pane, her breasts pressed against the cold glass as you drilled her with your cock. 

You fucked Eunbi much more gingerly this time. Both of you were spent from the previous round of sex, and while the pizza helped, it only helped recharge half your energy. Which was fine, you didn’t need an hour long session, just something long enough to provide one more orgasm for each one of you before the night ended. 

Although you couldn’t fuck Eunbi as hard as you wanted, the angle from behind allowed the deepest penetration into her tight body, and you took advantage of it. Fully sliding your cock inside Eunbi’s wet warm pussy, giving the deepest of strokes every single time, feeling the way her folds tightened around you, the way they completely soaked your dick. 

The two of you watched the view of the night sky as you slowly pumped inside her. When the light hit at the right angle you could watch Eunbi's reflection as she was fucked, which made the session that much intimate and hotter. 

Neither one of you hardly said a word outside of gasps and moans while you took in everything. The plentiful curves of Eunbi's body, her perfect full hips that fit just right in your hands. The way her delectable ass jiggled as your cock slides in between soft pink lips that were being stretched with every deep thrust. 

Eunbi was too gone in the pleasure, her hands placed flat against the glass, trying to find something - anything to hold on to but eventually giving up as you took complete control of her body, just like she did yours earlier. 

You continue give Eunbi deep tired thrusts, your cock buried all the way into her pussy enough to still cause the soft flesh of her voluptuous ass to ripple, all while her moans were signaling her second orgasm of the night.

“It feels so good...it feels good when you fuck me...where anyone can see me...i’m gonna cum again!” 

Eunbi’s orgasm is not as loud or intense, but just enough to make her body tremble enough to have her struggle to keep upright, you helped her keep stable, fucking her through the entirety of her orgasm, on the road to your own. 

She was so wet, always so wet post-orgasm. The wet sounds and feel as you slide your cock inside her tight lips was too much. Normally you tried to hold out, savoring how warm she was, how dripping and tight she always was, but not this time. You were too gone, and you had no urge to keep going.

“Eunbi...I’m gonna cum, where do you want it?”

"Inside me. I want you to cum inside me. Don't you dare cum anywhere else, " she whispers. Her stamina was just as depleted as yours was. 

You savored the last few moments before your orgasm hit, taking in Eunbi’s moaning body pressed against the glass. 

You take and release a deep breathe to prepare yourself for the intense pleasure that you were about to experience. You were just on the edge, with just a handful more of deep powerful thrusts, you push yourself over it. 

You can't contain yourself any longer, and you cum inside Eunbi’s tight pussy. With a strong grip on her hips you give her what you both want, spilling your seed and filling her to the brim, thrusting just enough more times to drain your cock inside her. 

Your head slumps and rests on Eunbi's shoulder, kissing her soft, sweaty skin, doing what you can to catch your breath as you slowly pull out to reveal the creamy mess you left inside her body. You watch as a thin stream of cum exits from her creamy pink lips, still glistening wet. It flows freely and becomes thicker as more escapes from her pussy, staining her thighs. 

Eunbi turns around and wraps her arms around your neck. She seals your lips with her own, seeming satisfied with the messy gift you left in her body. 

“Guess we didn’t get any actual studying in tonight?” Eunbi asks, her cute grin on display. 

“Ah, I Guess we didn’t. At least, nothing that will help us on the test. We’ll try again tomorrow.”  



End file.
